Queen Coral's Ships
Queen Coral's Ships is a shipfic for Queen Coral! All for Queen Coral while wrecking other ships in the process! Ship 1: Coralpool and proof that it shouldn't exist (eventhoughisupportitehehe) Coral was generally happy. All her current heirs were happy (and alive) in the Sea Kingdom, Riptide was given a room near Tsunami's, Webs was safely in the Rain Kingdom... where Coral couldn't reach him. All was well. Except for her love life. She needed more female dragonets, she could tell. And now that Orca's Statue was destroyed, she could be normal again. She decided that there was one option for a mate. WHIRLPOOL. six months and a lot of dating later... Finally, Coral was getting married. The dress alone was difficult. She thought the golden one was fine so she picked that one. The ceremony had started. The SeaWing who was reading the wedding vows said, "Coral, do you allow Whirlpool to be..." She tranced off and then caught the end. "I do." Whirlpool said the same. Then, the priest said, "Objections?" Anemone and Auklet looked grumpy, but it was probably because Whirlpool's parents were in front of them. The reception was marvelous. Shrimp, fish eggs, even tuna salad was served. Whirlpool and Coral glided along and looked at the marvelous turquoise and gold cake. The chef cut it and Coral and Whirlpool shared the first slice. Everyone cheered, except for Tsunami and Riptide. Coral assumed that was just because they really didn't like the cake. Coral and Whirlpool finally retired to the royal quarters. Whirlpool and Coral curled up together. I could never be happier, ''thought Coral with a serene smile. Act 2 ''the next day... Tsunami was very mad. After waking up in the guest quarters with Anemone (the indignity!) she went to get some leftover tuna salad. She spotted Whirlpool in the kitchens too, and trotted up to him, blue scales gleaming defiantly. "What trick are you trying to pull?" she demanded, snatching a plate and taking a bit of salad. "What? I have no idea what you're accusing me of..." Whirlpool backed away from the slightly angry princess. "You just married Mom to get power!" Tsunami was full-fledged angry now, flashing obscenities in Aquatic with wings spread wide. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" Whirlpool's talons were splayed on the stone floor of the Summer Palace. "Yes, you do." Tsunami hissed, smashing Whirlpool across the leg with her tail. Whirlpool rolled and scratched her leg with some of his talons, whacking her on the side. She punced after him, fangs bared. The cook flew into the air and grabbed Tsunami, dragging her away from Whirlpool. "Stop," yelled the cook, seeing Whirlpool, a bleeding streak along his side and a couple of cuts on his wings, limping towards Tsunami with a expression halfway between anger and sick happiness. "I will get you for this, Princess." Act 3 three days later... Coral and Whirlpool got up, Coral stretching her blue wings. She walked to the throne room and sat down on her large throne. As she was doing that, Whirlpool draped himself lazily across the king's throne and smiled, a bit creepily. "Guard," he issued. "Find and execute Tsunami of the SeaWings for treason against the King." He inspected his scarred forelegs and his slightly blackened webbing, seeming very interested. Coral jumped up, blue scales flashing and green eyes ablaze. The black stains on her talons seemed to look more like blood as she pressed them to Whirlpool's throat. "Whirlpool! How could you? Tsunami is my daughter! How dare you attempt to kill her for something she never did? How dare you! You will not kill the future queen of the SeaWings." Whirlpool oozed out of Queen Coral's grip and propped himself up on the throne. His gold earring gleamed, Coral seeing her reflection, yet distorted and discolored. "She attacked me three days ago. I told her she would be sorry." "Whirlpool!" Whirlpool and Coral spun around to reveal the cook, snarling, her pale green scales a little too shiny. "What? Ocellaris? What are you doing here? This is royal property!" Ocellaris snarled. "I had to drag apart a fight between Whirlpool and Princess Tsunami. Whirlpool is not fit to be king!" Queen Coral looked shocked. "But... but I'm..." Ocellaris drew herself up to her full height, a bit taller than Coral. "Guards, take this slimehead to the dungeons! That may teach him a lesson!" Whirlpool cringed away from his cousin. She stuck her snout further into the room, blazing blue eyes widening. "Well, that is, if Tsunami and Anemone and Auklet don't object... I'm sorry, Queen Coral. I really am. But it's not Tsunami who's the traitor..." She pointed a sharp claw at Whirlpool. "He is! J'accuse!" 13 moons later... Wow, she's adorable, grinned Anemone, gazing carefully at the pale green dragonet on the hatchery floor. The tiny little dragonet smiled back up at her big sister, smiling. Agreed, ''commented Tsunami. ''Wait, what time is it? I have a da--I mean a meeting with Riptide. Coral nuzzled her youngest dragonet's nose with her own. I will call her Coelacanth, a fitting rare name for a dragonet of rare beauty. Category:Content (Shadowhunterthenightwing2014) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)